


Objection Sustained

by Zaya_Ayame



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Compliance may only last so long, F/F, Gen, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Like oh my lawd Angst, Multi, Rating may change if I want the Gem-lovin action, Steven Universe spoilers, Stevenbomb 7, Worldbuilding, Yellow Diamond (mentioned), possible one-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaya_Ayame/pseuds/Zaya_Ayame
Summary: Takes place after 'Wanted' special. Blue Zircon has reformed and is expecting to be shattered for overstepping her bounds and accusing the Diamonds of Pink Diamond's Murder. However... her fate may take an unexpected turn.Please watch the Steven Universe 'Wanted' special before reading! Contains spoilers!





	1. Objection Substained

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think I really love Blue Zircon - she got some stones. So I thought to myself, 'What would happen to her?'

That trial was a mess! What in the stars was wrong with her that she would… would accuse the _Diamonds_ of all beings? 4,000 years of service and she knew she got carried away for the last time. Reforming took only a matter of hours but the truth was… she really didn’t want to return. Accusing the Diamonds would surely have her shattered – dedication to her job be damned.

 

Within the dim azure lighting of the room she was placed in, Blue Zircon felt her gem glow and the instinct to reform as soon as possible pushing her light-composed form to shape. When she landed upon the floor, knelt in a subservient posture as was befitting her recent outburst, she awaited her fate with a somber expression – she daren’t look upon her Diamond. Intense minutes passed by in silence as Zircon awaited the soft but venomous words from her kind leader.

 

However… when none came, she opened her eyes to cautiously look about the room in confusion.

 

She was no longer within the confines of the courtroom, forced to defend a supposed War Criminal, but surrounded by the illustrated walls and painted windows of the Blue Court. And more confusing was that she was allowed to reform… alone?

 

Zircon swallowed harshly, anxiety forcing her mind into disbelief. She stayed still and knelt in the ever familiar reverence of her Diamond but turned over the situation in her mind. Hundreds of scenarios and reasons – all leading up to her eventual shattering – passed through her by design before she landed on one most likely… if ironic… scene.

 

She, a Zircon, lawyer of the Blue Court, was to be shattered for failing to win the trial. This was her trial.

 

 _Two trials in one day, however?_ But it didn’t escape her that if Rose Quartz was finally shattered, albeit while she was destabilized, perhaps the Diamonds were so ecstatic that eliminating the zircon that was defending her. She was already a failure to her Diamond for her _transgressions_.

 

Filled with a sudden shame, Zircon dropped her head and clenched her teeth to prevent the tears from coming. She’d performed for over 4,000 years with exemplary status; defending Gems that committed the crime and was able to gain leniency with the Diamonds she served. But this… the Diamonds didn’t want justice. They wanted – No, needed – Rose Quartz to be guilty and executed for her crimes. Homeworld needed it. She was a necessary sacrifice to that end and as she realized this… little by little, she accepted her fate. _I’ve had a great run. Lived longer than many other gems. I… I love my Diamond and this was what she needed._

 

Even so. Even as she came to terms with her fate and the eventual execution that would leave her forgotten for eons to come – she would never find closure.

 

4,000 years of faithful service and the most impossible trial placed upon her gem like a bomb waiting to shatter her and she knew… something wasn’t right. For 6,000 years, long before she was ever made, the mystery and tragedy of Pink Diamonds demise was left to the aristocrats before her to simply **accept** and never to **question**. Having the answers before her, the very gem that performed the act, tell her that not even SHE knew how it happened – it all fit into place!

 

And now those questions will never asked again. She will be shattered and the very questions that prompted that trial will be forgotten in lieu of closure. As much as she was fine with that she couldn’t deny that the thought brought a great sadness and regret to her.

Her posture sagged, her other leg falling to its knee as she stared at the beautiful crystalline floor. Before she knew what was happening a drop of liquid fell within her vision and startled her; realizing that it was her tears that were streaming down her face. At this realization, she heaved and choked sob and brought arms around herself. A gem didn’t need to breathe but that didn’t stop the choking sensation that she tried to smother. Without meaning to, she cried quietly, “M-My Diamond… Fuh-Forgive me…”

 

In the broken sounds of her sniveling, she didn’t notice the silent steps of another gem approach. It wasn’t until she felt a hand upon her shoulder that she gasped and looked up.

 

Leaning down with a soft expression of pity, was Blue Pearl.

 

“It’s… going to be okay.”

 

Shock evident upon her face changed to confusion and Zircon blinked, “W-What?” There was no reason for Pearl to even try to assure her. “You’re wrong, I’m-I’m going to be shattered. I overstepped my bounds and-! _Oh stars_!” She looked back down to the ground and couldn’t suppress the gasp of disgust and shame that filled her plasmid blood with shame.

 

Unsure what else to say for her fellow blue gem, Blue Pearl would close her mouth and stand up with her arms held demurely. “… My Diamond?” She would call out in question, still looking down at Zircon.

 

Zircon gasped, her eyes widening at the realization then.

 

Deep with the darker veils of blue and gossamer the ‘illustrious’ Blue Diamond was sat upon her cathedra, observing the scene before her. From her place upon the hallowed floor of her Diamond’s most sacred sanctuary Zircon could see no expression to draw conclusions about her fate. Well, what her fate could be besides the most likely execution. Softly she spoke with a must grace as she could manage, “My Diamond,” and felt disgust that even those words cracked as they left her throat.

 

“Zircon,” She felt her name echoed back, a chill rushing down through her gem at Blue Diamond’s voice. She didn’t feel worthy of her name being spoken. She was surprised by the next words, “Rise. Please, my Blue Zircon.” And if she didn’t know better - she was likely cracked somewhere – she could swear there was admiration in her Diamond’s voice.

 

Standing to attention, remembering this time to salute with deference, Blue Zircon still refused to meet her gaze. Not out of rebellion but of the ever-present shame that seeped from her gem… like a corruption.

 

Her Diamond spoke, “You’ve reformed whole. I am grateful to know that you suffered no permanent damage from Yellow’s… brashness.” Light and warm, her voice like honey and brought more confusion to the gem that had thought her fate sealed. Before she could question her Diamond, she spoke once more. “I hope you’ll… forgive me. Assigning you to Rose Quartz was a procedure that has long been practiced since you’re creation and I know you feel it in your gem that this… ‘trial’ was a failure.”

 

Having it said allowed nearly broke Blue Zircon and she nearly flung her face down into the floor, words of her begging forgiveness threatening to escape.

 

But Blue Diamond was not finished, “But you must know, My Zircon!” She spoke vehemently, surprising the gem upon her knees, “It was not a failure on your part. The blame… is upon the Diamonds today.”

 

The very words threatened to destabilize Blue Zircon and she looked up in painful surprise. Even more surprising were the words she couldn’t stop from rushing from her, “That’s not true!” Once more, she spoke out of turn and Zircon almost believed she really was infected with rebellion – like a contagion.

 

Even still, she could see an amused and grateful gleam from her Diamond’s face, obscured by the twinkling veils. There was a movement, controlled and elegant, as the reverent leader stood from her grand seat and took controlled steps – standing before the very trembling and very terrified Zircon. With water-like coordination, Blue Diamond would lean down to meet the gaze of her law-abiding gem and speak with a care.

 

“Your devotion pleases me… but know that I did not assign you to Rose Quartz for your loyalty or your conviction to my court.” That declaration almost hurt, were it not for Blue Diamond continuing softly. “Dedication. Zircon, your dedication to the path you were made to follow has lead you to the truth of many crimes… many guilty. Some, quite innocent.” Blue Diamond brought her hand forward, cautious of her strength, and with a gentle caress – expressed her gratitude to Zircon with a brief contact of affection.

 

Afraid – oh, she was terrified – Zircon felt a welling of forbidden affection for her merciful leader and shuddered with a barely-suppressed sob.

 

With a smile, Blue Diamond continued, pleased that her Zircon felt validated by her words. Yet, even still, she was not finished. Zircon… was not finished.

 

“Four millenia, Zircon. I have trusted you to be my fair and trusted lawyer to defend Gems from their inevitable fate. To bring them justice… or closure from their crimes.” With a final gesture, a precise motion of her thumb to banish the tears from Zircon’s face, she finished. “The trial is over… and Rose Quartz yet lives. Yellow’s belligerent behavior ensured her escape for the moment but it will not last. Rose will be found and... shattered.”

 

Zircon frowned, the feeling of regret and sadness returning from the censor of the truth.

 

If her Diamond noticed, she didn’t show it. “Before you were destabilized, you introduced a most shocking and… terrifying possibility to the courts, Blue Zircon…”

 

She backpedaled, “Please, My Diamond, it was a mistake – one I will never-!”

 

Raw emotion forced her mouth shut, followed by a sharp, “ _Silence!_ ”

 

She abided by the command, trembling at her power and the tears that seeped from her eyes. From beside her, Pearl would step forward and daintily brush the tears away like silent guardian. Blue Diamond allowed this, knowing the effect of her power but did not apologize.

 

“Your purpose is to find the truth, Zircon. You’ve never strayed from that path and have always abided by the laws of your Homeworld. Yellow told me this would be your final case. How wrong, it seemed she was…” What did that mean, Zircon found herself wondering, listening with surreal attention, as Blue finished. “You told us that the only one with the authority to shatter a Diamond and cover it up… was another Diamond. As absurd as that sounds, Zircon, I… am inclined to ask for you to speak with me plainly.”

 

At that, Zircon’s face slowly bloomed with realization. Bringing a hand up to her gem, she found herself at odds with what was being asked of her. _Is she… being serious?_ And it was her serious expression that betrayed no buckling determination that sold it to her.

 

“My Diamond… Blue Diamond-? What is it you are asking of me?”

 

Intensity that could be cut with a blade was her answer before finally. “If another Diamond could have destroyed Pink Diamond all those years ago…”  
  
_“-I want to know who.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Yellow Diamond is handling the post-trial damage control. AKA: Not very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I originally created the world-building at the end but decided that it would be best as an opener to describe Homeworld. Which I've wanted to do. For a while lol

All Homeworld was a barely suppressed beehive of gossip and rumor, held just so by the guardians of each respective court. Jaspers, Citrines and Topazes from the Yellow Courts and later reclaimed Pink Courts maintained order through force and presence. Tourmalines, Aquamarines, and the rarest Sapphires guided the effervescent gossip as rivers to an ocean. All had their place and role within the hierarchy and knew their purpose well.

 

Much of the opalescent planet was mazelike and featured a perplexing network mixed of kindergartens deeper into the mantle, old but not forgotten ruins that nestled between the darker cracks of the planet. Until finally, piercing the very heavens, was the spires and communication structures that were soon followed by flat and underwhelming ship bays that spanned the surface of what wasn’t touched. It was a miracle of Neo-Gem design that most of the old ruins weren’t collapsed in on themselves with the way the planet was arranged.

 

More strange, yet no less endearing was the stark contract of colors that told all whom visited the planet – visitor or native alike – the eons of history culture it’s was composed of. Like a starkly organized box of modern toys with an aesthetically pleasing combination of pastels and bio-luminescence, territories and landmarks, military bases and technological research centers were easily identifiable. Azures and forest green mixed to make research facilities. Brass gold and sunbeam yellow, lime green hinted in between, marked the training facilities and militia forces.

 

And then there were the Holds.

 

If colors could refuse segregation, yet maintain their individuality, one would be able to imagine the very private and pristine nature of the Diamond Authority Holds that bleed into and conquered large portions of the massive planet.

 

Yellow Diamond’s dominion was humble in size but made up for its lack of mass in the form of grandiose modernization. Spires of differencing sizes and shapes, chiseled and smooth made the sky-scrapers of her Hold. It was a society of functionality, practicality and most of all – Progression. Easily, this could be mistaken for the capital of the great world.

 

On the opposite end of the spectrum, spanning the largest territory, was the benevolent but fair Blue Diamond’s influence. Aristocratic gems resided in great estates of regal design, while gems of the law and scholarly gems resides in the angular spires that hung low over gem-made spectacles of water.

 

While it did flaunt eclectic structures and grand schemes that felt out of a masterwork of art, most of all her territory maintained flowing natures. Liquid hydrogen and oxygen, sometimes spread out in gaseous clouds that roamed the lower atmosphere, sometimes frozen in the place in the sky like crystalline glass made up most of the regions within her Hold. For a world that was hollow and crafted like a mechanical replica of the planet it had once been, many believed that the oxygen the planet somehow had was an act of replication. Out of love or mourning, most of the Blue Court did not question the motives behind their mysterious and caring leader.

 

And finally came the last Hold that could be seen from both aforementioned territories. Standing out like a not-so-sore thumb was White Diamond’s Mandate. Closed off and privy to only the most elite of gems, it was a very low-populated territory. So much so that if myth and horror had a place on the very cut-off Homeworld – the Mandate was where a gem would find it. Within the realm of White Diamond’s territory lay a mixture between consistently maintained progress constructed OVER frozen relics of time. Not that gems of various eras haven’t attempted to relieve the old ruins; for whenever a gem of substantial status would take initiative of the remains… disappearances were rumored.

 

And so, for 6,000 years… all remained frozen in time within the Mandate. Watched overhead by the ever-present effigy of the Empress of Homeworld. Once reputed to have departed Homeworld to the great reaches of space.

 

♦♦♦♦

 

Deep within the holds of the Yellow Court, well-guarded by Quartzes’ and Citrines of the highest cut, Yellow Diamond sat upon her own seat. However, unlike Blue’s cathedra, the magnanimous leader sat upon a throne that befit her status. With her cheek cradled in a closed fist and slouched tiredly, she spitefully made a demand from her Agate, “Have the robonoids been deployed to execute Rose Quartz?”

 

“Yes, My Diamond.” Moss Agate replied, her voice held together valiantly despite the occasional pop and crackle of her Diamond’s power held barely in check.

 

Just after the trial, mess that it was, Yellow had been incessantly commanding her gems to work tirelessly to find the traitor. Rose Quartz was on their world – there wasn’t a chance among the stars that she could escape. It was merely a matter of time and if there was anything Yellow had after these years – it was time.

 

With a wave of her hand, she dismissed her Agate leaving only herself and her pearl in the room. Unlike the very fantastic and mystic veils that constituted Blue Diamond’s domain, Yellow Diamond preferred consoles, monitors and the pleasures her own throne would afford her. Work was never ending, as expected with her being the highest-ranking Supervisor of their world. Yes, Blue Diamond was her equal but their lines were very clear and their duties… agreed upon.

 

With a deep sigh, Yellow Diamond brought her hand that had been grasping the armrest in a death grip to pinch the bridge above her nose. “Pearl…”

 

Her Pearl responded without hesitation, “Yes, My Diamond?”

 

How many times had she asked? It was getting difficult to keep count with the sheer amounts of reports she poured over in the last five cycles since the trial. “Has there been any response from Blue Diamond?”

 

This didn’t seem to surprise Pearl, as she merely brought up a screen and after a moment frowned sadly, “…No, My Diamond.”

 

“STARS!” Yellow Diamond cursed, smashing her fist upon the armrest in a display of fury. It splintered, pieces of the crystalline rest leaving a marred chunk from her massive strength. “Send. Another. Missive,” She hissed, visibly seething whilst trying and failing to keep her temper under control.

 

With a terrified expression, Yellow Pearl swallowed nervously before she replied, “It will be done, My Diamond.”

 

“ _And leave_.”

 

“A-At once.” With a soft pitter patter of her form, Yellow Pearl left her great leader to her own company. As the door closed behind her, no doubt in Yellow’s mind that she would perform the task given to her, Yellow Diamond took a moment to call down before her face fell from its scowl.

 

 _This was such a mess… That Zircon should have never made such a claim!_ Standing from her seat, she turned and walked to the bay window and observed the serene metropolis of Homeworld. She would sooner be shattered than allow the events of today to destroy the order and tranquility of her society. However, try as she might… Rose Quartz may have damaged more than just the Diamond Authority’s most beloved icon. From the reflection of the holographic glass, her expression could be seen and it was with disgust that she noticed an abhorrent tear escape down her cheek. She relented, however, and allowed it to make a rare journey to her chin and fall to the floor. Like a rebellion that needed only one successful event to proceed, she stared without seeing at the glass as her reflection cried silent tears.

 

 _Rose… how dare you…_ Soft thrumming was the preamble to her own power casting a sharp intensity through the room. The snap, crackle and popping of her destabilization gift flashed through the room, bouncing off the walls this way and that. Occasionally, it would strike her own form and threaten to force her into her own gem. And by sheer will, every time, she would refuse and stand tall. Unshakable.

 

Unbreakable.

 

Yet still, tears fell from her eyes and she allowed this.

 

Blue was always worth the pain. When she cried forever and a day over Pink Diamond’s death. When she shirked her duties because the sorrow was too much for her. When she would visit Earth after she _agreed never to return_! She knew… She knew and yet still she persisted. Took up the extra workload. Stayed strong for them both with the hope that Blue would move on – eventually. And when that chance came, that golden chance to give Blue the justice she deserved… She RUINED IT!

 

“Blue…” She hissed, her eyes closed and eyebrows knotted downward in pained contrite. “ _Answer_ me.”

 

A falsetto chime vibrated through the room, interrupting her moment and with a trained effort, she schooled her face into one of numbed anger. The thought of shattering the unfortunate gem on the other side of that door eased her anger and she called out in saccharine sweetness. “Enter.”  

 

The door opened to reveal her Pearl, a hop in her step as she quickly made her case, “She has replied, My Diamond!”

 

A rush of air escaped her and she turned without a care to address her Pearl with shocked surprise. “And what did she say-?!” Gone, was her anger and she just prayed to the stars that it was what she wanted to hear.

 

Pearl’s expression seemed promising, “She has agreed to meet with you. Upon the third cycle she wishes to meet on one of her colonies. Specified,” She adjusted the screen in front of her and read aloud, “System five, upon the orbiting moon of Planet four-dash-three. An additional missive was attached; for your eyes only, My Diamond.”

 

A cold sensation rushed through her gem at the meeting place, recalling a less than pleasant memory. Yellow Diamond quashed the memory and held her hand out, “Give it to me.”

 

With a graceful toss, Pearl relinquished the screen and Yellow caught it effortlessly. With a quick input of one her many authorization codes – the message was displayed in Gem standard. She read over the message with intense focus. As the silence stretched on and Yellow finished the attachment, her expression would soften before she swallowed harshly. Finally, her arm lowered and she stood stock still in the room.

 

Pearl, her trusted aide, looked up at her with concerned worry and her hands clasped to her chest. She did not dare speak a word, lest she lose her form in a comparable manner of Yellow Zircon at the trial.

 

Finally, Yellow shifted her sharp gaze to Pearl and spoke softly, “… Prepare my ship, Pearl.” She turned, silently returning to her desired place at the window. A sudden thought came to mind and she spoke up without turning around. “And Pearl?”

 

Stopping mid-step, Pearl would halt and turn around with salute at the ready, “My Diamond?”

 

“Make ready preparations to… repair my Palanquin.” At the request, Yellow Pearl gaped in shock before she stuttered a hasty ‘At once!’ and turned back to depart her Diamond’s chambers.

 

The third cycle would be very eventful.


End file.
